h2o_just_add_survival_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Wilkens
Andrea Wilkens is one of the main characters in H2O: Just Add Survival. Andrea discovered her powers after her trip to Sirena Island. Background Personality Appearance Andrea is a very pretty young girl. She has long blonde hair and violet eyes. Her complexion is gently fair and smooth. She is 4'7" with a slim body. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has a pink-orange-scaled tail with a matching top. She wears a locket identical to Emma, Rikki, Bella, Cleo, and Natalie's, only with a pink opal to represent her powers. Towards the end of the first story, she wears a green crystal necklace that she got from the girls. She wears her locket and necklace every day by switching them ever so often. Becoming a Mermaid Andrea had no idea Natalie, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo were mermaids, even though she almost exposed them a few times without realizing it. One night on a full moon, the four mermaids attempted to avoid the moonlight, however, Andrea ruined it when she went to go get more water and left the door open, exposing Natalie to the full moon. Once all four mermaids were moonstruck, they decided to force Andrea to become a mermaid against her will so she could "see the moon's beauty." They brought Andrea to the Moon Pool right when the full moon went over, transforming her, even though she wasn't sure what was going on. One of the mermaids hit her over the head and she sank to the bottom of the Moon Pool. The next morning, the four girls realized what they had done and swam over to the Moon Pool, finding Andrea unconscious in the pool, not breathing. Using quick thinking, Rikki dried her off, then got her wet again to make her transform, somehow making Andrea breathe again. The young girl was understandably upset from her experience, but grew excited once she realized she now had powers and could turn into a mermaid. Mermaid Powers Andrea possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Sirena Island. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Andrea has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Mecokinesis Andrea has the ability of combined Substanciakinesis and Gelidkinesis which equals the ability to make water or jelly explode, glue objects together, or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to pour bucket loads of goo or sticky slime. Hyetokinesis Andrea has the ability to control and create rain at will Chlorokinesis Andrea has the ability to manipulate and create plants at will. Relationships Trivia Gallery GettyImages 87427111.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mermaids